Happy Birthday Nessie
by Lili4ever
Summary: Me lo regalo tu padre cuando yo era humana- admitió con una sonrisa- parecía que estaba recordando- él quería que yo tuviera algo duro y brillante y que… -A la luz del sol te recordara a mí…- completo mi padre, entrando a mi habitación. -ONE SHOT- Happy Six Birtday Nessie


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, todo lo demás me pertenece.**

* * *

"**No es el objeto, si no lo que representa dicho objeto"**

Estaba feliz, hoy era mi cumpleaños número 6, Sonreí levantando mis seis deditos. Mis tías y mi abuela tenían la casa hecha un revoltón con la fiesta que hicieron para mí, iban a venir mucha gente desde personas que trabajaban con el abuelo y papa y también sus amigos. Estaba jugando en la habitación que estaba en la casa de los abuelitos, mi papis me habían traído muy temprano porque ellos tenían que hacer unas cosas, no me dijeron que solo dijeron "Son cosas de grandes amor", entonces heme aquí sentada jugando con unas muñecas, aburriéndome, entonces decidí llamar la atención para tener algo de acción y como me estaba cuidando el tío Em., debía aprovechar. El estaba abajo concentrado practicando en el juego que mi mami le había ganado hace unas semanas, estaba tratando de "entrenarse" para pedirle la revancha a mi mami.

Conseguí la Laptop rosa que me había regalado la tía Alice hace unas semanas cuando le dije que quería comprar algunas cosas, pero no quería salir, entonces ella salió y me trajo la Laptop en su empaque para que yo pudiera comprar desde EBay todo lo que se me antojara. Claro que mis papis la regañaron y bueno eso fue una historia... Divertida por cierto.

Entonces me olvide de todo ese asunto y me fui directo a lo que buscaba, sonidos de animales a punto de atacar. Encontré un sitio web que trata de advertirte como sonaría un animal antes de comerte uno de esos que tratan de supervivencia, teclee Oso y allí de inmediato tenía la grabación.

Me subí a mi cama cruce las piernas y le di reproducir. El estruendo RRRRRRRRRG resonó en el ambiente acompañado con un gritito de mi parte.

-No te preocupes Nessi tío Emmett al rescate- Mi tío Emmett llego abriendo la puerta de un estruendo apuntando con un laser de luz perteneciente al juego, apuntándolo en todas las dirección. Me comencé a reír como siempre lo hacía con sus locuras. Había caído en mi trampa.

Me divertí mucho, el tío Emmett respiraba como si fuera humano y dijo que necesitaba unos minutos para calmarse, porque el pensar que un oso le hiciera algo a su sobrina era inconcebible. Mi loco tío olvidaba que yo sabía cazar. Tonto.

Mi abuela y mis tías llegaron un rato después con cosas que faltaban y me llevaron a casa de mis papis para vestirme.

Mientras mi tía Rose me peinaba, mi tía Alice se encontraba debatiendo entre de dos vestidos luego que eligió los vestidos los coloco enfrente de mi uno era largo de color azul de tirantes con una delgada cinta Azul marino como cinturón, el otro de color amarillo por encima de las rodillas con un gran lazo al costado.

- ¿Cuál prefieres?- sostuvo los dos vestidos en frente de mí.

- Me gusta el amarillo- sonreí- es mi favorito.

- ¿Escuchaste Esme?- le pregunto a mi abuelita, que estaba en el closet de mi habitación.

-Sí pero aquí hay muchas zapatillas de color amarillo Alice ¿Cuál de todas tomo?

No culpaba a mi abuela por perderse en mi closet este era mucho más grande que el de mi mami todas las semana siempre añadía algo nuevo con la excusa de que no podía usar algo dos veces, en realidad a nadie de la casa de mi abuelitos ni en mi casa nos dejaba.

- La que más te gusta ya lo he visto y combina perfecto- canturreo.

- Supongo que estos fueron los que viste- dijo mi abuela encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si esos son- Mi tía los tomo y los coloco sobre mi cama con el vestido y todo.

-Ya he terminado- anuncio mi tía rose- que te parece mi princesa- pregunto y coloco un espejo en frente de mi, tenía un cintillo a lo largo de mi cabeza y al final dejaba mis rizos sueltos.

-Me encanta todo tías- les di un besito a cada una y un gran abrazo a mi abuelita Esme.

-Terminaste a tiempo ya están por llegar los invitados, recordó mi abuela

-Bueno Alice te dejamos a Nessi, Rose y yo tenemos que cambiarnos nos vemos mi niña- se despido mi abuela luego de abrazarme.

-Espero verte espectacular- me recordó mi segunda madre, esa era mi tía Rose ella era como mi mama me cree su hija.

- Nos quedamos sola Renesmee te dejare como la muñequita que eres- le sonreí, cuando mi tía Alice me vestía solo tenía que quedarme muy quieta empezaba a sacarme muy rápido la ropa y colocar la nueva no me había terminado de quitar una cuando tenía la otra.

- Lista pero creo que falta algo.

-Tía ¿que ves?- le pregunte mientras ella hacia esas caras raras de cuando predecía el futuro.

-¿Ya estas lista hija?- pregunto mi mama asomando su cabeza en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Si mami mira lo que me puso mi tía- señale el vestido y di una vuelta como lo hace la tía Rose.

-Esta bello Alice, mi princesa está más hermosa- alabo mi madre y me abrazo fuertemente contra sus brazos como siempre lo hacía.

- Si muy lindo pero falta algo ¿no Isabella?- Mi mami me miro con cara de confusión y luego a mi tía.

- ¿Qué falta Alice?

Mi tía se acerco y le dijo algo a mi mama tan rápido que no pude captarlo a pesar que era mitad vampiro mitad humana mi parte humana no me dejaba hacer todo como un vampiro, tenía mis sentido divididos.

- Bueno te dejo a solas con Mi sobrina hermosa- me guiño el ojo y salió disparada danzando y nos dejo a mi mama y a mi solas.

-Estas hermosa hija- volvió a alabar mi mama me tomo en su brazos y me sentó en la cama junto a ella empezó a acomodarme un poco el cabello que se había movido, nessi quiero darte mi regalo –continuo-

-En serio mami ¿qué es?- pregunte ansiosa.

- Míralo por ti misma. -No sé cómo pero mi mama actuaba tan rápido y ya tenía el collar alrededor de mi cuello

-Mama no tengo palabras es idéntico al ¿tuyo?- le pregunte señalando a la pulsera que tenia uno parecido.

-¿Sabes la Historia de ese corazón?

-No- le respondí y en la verdad ahora me intrigaba

-Me lo regalo tu padre cuando yo era humana- admitió con una sonrisa- parecía que estaba recordando- él quería que yo tuviera algo duro y brillante y que…

-A la luz del sol te recordara a mí…- completo mi padre, entrando a mi habitación.

-Papa- grite dando saltitos de emoción- feliz cumple años mi princesa Se acerco y me tomo en sus brazo y beso a mi madre muy amoroso.

-Qué bueno que ya estás aquí- le recordó mi madre con una sonrisa pensé que llegabas a la hora de la fiesta.

-Hey no puedo estar si mis dos razones de mi existencia, al menos no mucho tiempo.

-¿Te ha gustado el regalo Ness?- pregunto mama.

-Me encanta mami y ya veo porque la tía quería que me lo dieras combina muy bien con el vestido.

Mientras que mi mama y papa se ponían muy melosos yo me quede admirando el medallón

Era un corazón de igual al que mi padre le dio a mi madre pero este era mucho más complejo y tenía mis iniciales RC- Renesmee Cullen- me encontraba admirando el dije y de repente se abrió. Lo único que pensé era que lo había roto, como todo lo que tocaba cuando no prestaba mucha atención en realidad tenía mucha fuerza no puede evitarlo y unas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos. Lo había roto.

-No había terminado de enseñártelo- recordó mi madre, mirándome tranquilizadoramente mientras quitaba las lagrimas de mis ojos.

-Tiene una imagen de nosotros tres adentro con una frase "te amamos y protegemos siempre"

-Creo que le encanta – dijo mi papito, al ver como sonreí bobamente a la foto donde salíamos los tres.

-Y creo que ya no la cuidaremos mas al menos no de…

Entonces entro la tía Alice ya es la hora ya van a llegar lo invitados.- sostuvo mi tía con portes de bailarina a mi me encantaba seguirla de la misma manera.

-Me llevo Renesmee a la casa mientras ustedes se acomodan- mi tía m tomo en sus brazos y se dirigía a la puerta

-Bella te deje tu ropa en tu cuarto te queda perfecto ya lo vi – mi mama no le prestaba atención a mi tía mi papito la tenía muy ocupada besándola. Solté unas risitas,

-Bella, Bella – la seguía llamando mi tía Alice.

-Por dios Edward estoy hablando con mi hermana puedes dejar de besarla si no, no me escucha.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido Alice- apunto mi padre

Y mi tía le hizo un mohín y continuo – Saben en serio los invitados ya están llegando

Sin decir más, Mi tía me tomo en sus brazos y salimos corriendo a casa de mis abuelos.

Al llegar a la casa mi tía me llevo al salón y me dijo entra y lúcete princesa. Hice lo que me dijo entre baje las escaleras y todos estaban allí

Los amigos de papa y mama estaban allí mis abuelitos mis tíos y yo me sentía tan feliz. Todo estaba bien n decorado todo como le había pedido a mi tía los colores de las flores, el pastel, estaba perfecto lo había hecho mi abuela desde que nací ella empezó a cocinar mi mama le enseñaba, luego de un tiempo le encanto y lo hacía siempre, pasteles y todo.

Mis padres fueron hasta las escaleras y me tomaron en brazos y la gente se acerco. Me trajeron infinidades de regalos que agradecí con sonrisas y besos. Luego que me dejaron tranquila y la gente empezó a hablar, busque a mis papitos, estaban sentados mirando una foto, me les acerque para ver que veían, y allí había una foto de mi recién nacida, mi papi me cargaba y tenía a mama abrazada, los mire sonrientes y los abrace a ambos por igual. No necesitábamos palabras, el amor que sentían ellos por mi y yo por ellos era tan grande que eran innecesarias.

Este sí que era un buen cumpleaños.

* * *

**Hola chicas! esto solo fue un pequeño tributo que hice al recordar que hoy 10 de septiembre hace 6 años nacio Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan!**

**Happy BirthDay Nessie :D Espero os haya gustado :D**

**-Lili-**


End file.
